carebearsfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Shreeky/@comment-99.248.169.6-20180601124818
Welcome to the New York City (Goes To The TOY-R-US)/ Corduroy The Mystery of the Zoo/ (Pilot) - October 06,1997 Lost and Found/Going Up to the Sky High to Flies - October Corduroy Goes to Sleep Bed/Soap Flakes Ice Dream/Special Delivery Clean Up/Music Lesson Ship's Ahoy/Help Wanted Flight of Fancy/1+1=2 Cute as a Button/Sleep Tight Tooth Ache/Mop Top Art Smart/A Hot Day in the City (It's A Summertime) Whats Mine Is Yours (To Sharing your Friends with you Manners)/Say Cheese Once, Twice, Ice/Sticks and Stones Super Duper Market/Party Plans Finders Keepers/Between the Covers Corduroy Goes To High School/Corduroy Something It's Just like a Bugs Insects Lisa's Got a Frog and the Bird /The Great Zebra Race Corduroy Goes to Underground Mall/The Good, The Bad and the Cowboy Corduroy /Buckaroo in Aprils food Skill Crane/New Leaf 1x20 -What Does Corduroy Need/Corduroy's New Friend (at the bake sale) 1x21 - What Time Is It for Corduroy/Corduroy's Halloween Party 0ctober 31,2000 4x01 - Welcome to the New Pond (Happy Best Friends Day For Little Bill and Monty First Day at Surprise Party) - Mon,Aug 04,2003 4x30 - Corduroy Last Day of High School/Buckaroo and the Big Itch Friday, Oct 24,2003 4x31 - Goodbye Lisa and Moppy good-bye party.Good luck, well miss you/The Gift of The Last Cheese Filet-o-Fish (This Is Your a New Big Prizes for you Corduroy) (Last Episode Series Finale) Oct 31,2003 4x31 - /The Last Day of Hilltop School (Last Episode Series Finale) Oct 31,2003 Teletubbies Tracy Ryan as La La Disney's House of Mouse Animation | Comedy | Family | Fantasy - January 01,2001 - May 13,2005 Russell Means as Harrison Chad as Oliver Vanessa Marshall Stiller as Nala Sebastian Arcelus as Simba Jeff Bennett as Zazu Brooke Shields as Esmeralda Vanessa Marshall as Pocahontas Donald Burda as John Smith Thomas Chif Fu as General Li Brooke Shields as Namoka Namontack Kocoum Clancy Brown as Razoul Earl Boen as Dabney Coleman as Hakim Fred Tatasciore as Fazal Samuel L. Jackson as Fa Zhou Scott Weinger as Shang (vocal Impression Speaking voice of BD Wong) LaTanya Richardson as Fa Li June Foray as Grandma Fa Jeff Bennett as Sultan James Apaumut Fall as Erik von Detten as Aaron Michael Metchik as Lane Toran as Pauly Shore as Henry Charlie Harry Jess Harnell as Indian Chief as Indians (Disney's Peter Pan),(cameo) Tipi Tales A Matthew Broderick Moria Kelly as Robert Gulliamue as Cheech Marin as Jonathan James Taylor as Geoffrey Rush as Barry Humphries as Jermey Irons as James Cromwell as Elizabeth Perkins as Bruce Spence as Bill Hunter as Matt Weinburg as Niketa Calame as Nathan Lane as Ernie Sabella as Edward Hibbert as Madge Sinclair as James Earl Jones as Antonia Rey as Margaret Reed as Edward James Olmos as Nick Jr (Block) Launched January 04, 1988; 30 years ago Closed December 31, 2008; 9 years ago Nick As (Preschool Play Date) Launched January 01,2009 George Shrinks (Season 3) Novemberance 03,2003 Novemberance 21,2003 Ants in Your Pants (1997-2005) Comedy | Family | Musical - December 01,1997 Paul Shaffer as Mel Winkler as Ernie Sabella as Neve Campbell as Vanessa Marshall Stiller as Meredith Scott Lynn as Marty Stelnick as Lickety Split Jason Hopley, Ben Deustch, Colin Penman as Janesaw, Woodchip, and Dusty Corduroy Starring Jon Lotiz as Edmund the Mole Andy Dick as Edmund the Mole Diedrech Bader as Ron Perlman as Mickey Kaline David L Lander as Henry the Rooster James Cromwell as Anber The Pig Matt Damon as Benjamin Bear (Corduroy's Brother) Stuart Stone as Adult Wally Bear Vanessa Marshall Stiller as Cheer Bear (Corduroy's Sister) Asa Perlman as Corduroy Alesha Morrison as Lisa Niketa Calame as Lisa Little JJ as Little Bill Canmille James as Mom Mel Winkler as Mr Jackson The Giraffe (She's A Bossy Judge),(catchprase: Samuel.L.Jackson as Moppy's mad or annoucer voice Diane Fabian as Rosetta Len Carlson as Buckaroo Tone-Loc as C-Bear Cole Hawkins as Monty Tyler James Williams as Bobby Zach Tyler Eisen as Andrew Supporting Kevin Schon as Timothy the Meerkat (vocal Impression Speaking voice of John Stocker),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Beastley (The Care Bears Family) Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa The Warthog (Corduroy) Edward Hibbert as Zazu (Corduroy) Jake Goldsbie as Moppy Joan Carolley Bill Carolley Pedro Ms. Aunt Chao Nanci Chambers as Ms Nala the Teacher Christopher Lloyd as Prinicpal Clayton Richard Newman as Elizabeth Saunders as Christopher Lloyd as Bill Colgate as Ronald Noah Reid as Gus Cole Caplan as George Olivia Garratt as Natalie Susan Roman as Gilbert Frank Welker as JR the Dog Special Guest Stars Keith Knight as Stegasaurus Elton John Tim Rice Disney's The Swan Princess May 09,1995 The Wiggles Movie Animation | Action | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Musical - December 12,1997 (USA) Ernie Sebella Born: October 07,1949 Westchester County, New York City, New York, USA Paul Shaffer Born: October 28,1949 Thunderbay, Ontario, Canada Died: Aug 24,2018 Genres Rock, pop rock, Rhythm & Blues, indie pop, New wave, synthpop, Rock, pop,blue-eyed soul Occupation(s) actor, cartoon voice actress, voice artist, cartoon speak impressionist Years active - 1965-2019 Camilla Scott Born: May 03,1963 (age 55 years) Toronto, Ontario, Canada Jim Henshaw as Tenderheart Bear Vanessa Marshall Stiller as Cheer Bear/Tugs/Bedtime Bear Janet-Laine Green as Wish Bear Ash Perlman as Corduroy Bear Michelle Trachtenberg as Secret Bear (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Kristin Fairlie),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Little Bear (1995) Marla Lukofsky as Playful Heart Monkey Patricia Black as Funshine Bear Terri Hawkes as Hugs Eva Almos as Friend Bear Tara Strong as Claire/Anna Kenny Kim as Charles (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Thomas Caartoyuisys Sally and Sarah Dale Adam A Trumpet of the Swan Vanessa Marshall Stiller as Dora The Female Little Bear/Auntie Sleepy the Little Bear/Colonel Tug The Little Bear (Little Bear Cousin's) Michelle Trachtenberg as Little Bear Edie McClurg as Mother Bear Eric Nagler as Father Bear Tara Strong as Sarah Jeff Bennett as Petrie Ducky Teacher's Pet Music By John Powell Michael Rubin as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Mike Myers),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Shrek (2001) Dean Wendt as Ray Lottia as Dave Thomas as Smash Mouth as Himselves Howard McGillin as Dad Michelle Nicastro as Mom Jack Palance as John Goodman as Jodi Benson as Thumbelina Howard McGillin as Prince Cornelius Joe Lynch as Grundel Gino Conforti as Jacquimo Gilbert Gottfried as Berkeley Beetle John Goodman as John Hurt as Mr. Mole Carol Channing as Ms. Fieldmouse Kenneth Mars as King Colbert June Foray as Queen Tabitha Charo as Mrs. Toad Barbara Cook as Thumbelina's Mother Will Ryan as Hero/Reverend Rat/The Goat Danny Mann as Mozo Loren Lester as Gringo Pat Musick as Mrs. Rabbit Neil Ross as Mr. Bear/Mr. Fox Tony Jay as the Cow Tawny Sunshine Glover as Gnatty Michael Nunes as Li'l Bee Kendall Cunningham as Baby Bug Huey Lewis as Mulan Jason Mardsen as Max Goof Pauly Shore as Bobby Zimmeruski